Crossing Lines
by Th3 Unholy Trini3
Summary: Four crime Families hold the country of Neworld in steady balance, with the heads of all four living in a single metropolis known only as the Grand Line. But two of the Families are now moving, and the other two are going to be on the defensive before long. As the stakes get higher and double-agents start making their plays, new love and loyalties will be forged and tested to its


Kid was pissed off.

Well, more pissed off than usual at any rate.

The meeting he had left only hours before was still replaying in his head again and again.

"That old hag has finally lost her fucking mind." Though admittedly she hadn't had much left in the first place.

But this went _beyond_ insanity. "Gonna get us all killed." It was no secret that she didn't give a damn about the people who worked tirelessly for their family. Hell, she only cared about her own 'daughter' _half_ of the time.

Kid sneered at the bad taste in his mouth and tried to burn it away with a mouthful of tequila. At least if the Family went down, he would have the satisfaction of watching her go with it.

But Kid needed to work something out fast to get his own people out before things crashed and burned.

What the hell was she _thinking_?! Going after _three_ other prominent Families for territory, two of which that weren't even _bordering_ their own territory. And of all the Families it had to be _them_.

Something just wasn't right about this... The old hag had survived this long because she was a cowardly snake. Going after even one of those Families was a huge gamble with very little payoff, even if they won by some miracle.

All three was suicide.

It was just part a long list of common sense survival methods: You don't drink battery acid, you don't go swimming with concrete shoes, keep your forks out of light sockets, and _**don't fuck with the three leading Families.**_

Sure, it was a grand way to die screaming if that's what you were aiming for. Call him old fashioned, but _personally_ he would rather take a gunshot to the forehead. Quick and simple.

But when he had tried to be the voice of sanity (all the others were just too fucking whipped or terrified to say a damn thing) the bitch had the fucking _gall_ to-

Kid shattered the glass in his hand and let out a heated breath. The bartender was thankfully smart enough to stay silent, just replacing the ruined glass with a fresh one.

The redhead wiped his hand off carefully with a towel given to him by the bartender before taking a long drink.

Law had been in the bar for a while, when the temperamental redhead entered and scared off half the patrons with nothing more than the look on his face. It was on a very gorgeous face, admittedly, but the look was _venomous_. Something, or someone, had _really_ pissed the guy off, and he very much looked like he was here to blow off steam. Or blow something else up.

It was a good thing Law had a _thing_ for dangerous men.

Regardless, he gave him a moment to cool off just a touch, noting with amusement how he crushed a glass with nothing more than the strength of his fingers. He licked his lips, tempted to lick the alcohol and blood right out of those gashes. Well, if there was ever a good way to enter, this was it.

He threw back the last of his beer and left the glass on the table, instead sauntering over to the empty stool beside the redhead – the bar had grown very empty around him all of a sudden – and sat down like he had been invited.

"That doesn't look too good," he said, turning his entire body towards him and looking at him from under his lashes. "I'm a doctor. Why don't you buy me a drink, and I can look at it for you."

The moment Kid was approached, he went on high alert. Until he remembered where he was and what he looked like; just some guy in a bar.

So Kid relaxed for the most part, but still eyed the other man. "Doctor, huh? Never seen a legit doctor with ink like that." He took another drink of his own alcohol, but signaled the bartender to bring the stranger a beer.

"I scorn societal norms," Law grinned, having very much noticed the man's sudden alarm at his approach. He made certain not to make too many sudden movements, as he extended an arm and pulled his sleeve up a bit to expose the tattoo on his forearm. "For any more of that, you'd have to buy me more than a drink, though," he teased, leaning one arm on the counter to take a sip from his new drink. He then extended an arm towards Kid's scratched-up one and wiggled his fingers. "Would you like me to take a look, then?"

Kid thought about it before ultimately shrugging. He extended his wounded hand nonchalantly, but his eyes remained sharp, even if he doubted any harm would come of this interaction. Despite the nice lean muscles he could see from where he was sitting, Kid was certain he could take the doctor in a bar fight, and safe territory was only one good hard run from here if it came to that.

A niggling sensation at the back of his mind made him want to scowl as he felt like he was forgetting something. The tattoos looked familiar somehow, but Kid brushed it off. If he had seen this man's face before, there was no way he would forget it, if for only the reason being he was _exactly_ Kid's type.

His hand, despite being slightly larger than the doctor's own, managed to look almost fragile with his blood slowly dripping down pale skin.

Law took Kid's hand carefully in both of his, raking critical eyes over the damaged flesh. He knew that the palms were a very sensitive place, together with the fingers, and it must hurt a _lot_. The man was surely durable, if he could take this without so much as a flinch.

He took a napkin from the bar and unceremoniously soaked it into Kid's drink – it smelled like tequila, _strong_ tequila, and at any rate, it was going to be better than his own – before using it to clean the blood out from around most of the gashes.

"Doesn't look too deep, fortunately, and I can't see any glass shards stuck in… Hm, you're lucky, I don't think this even needs stitching up," he thought of wrapping the handtowel around it, but it was already soaked red and the physician in him shivered at the thought of sticking it against an open wound. Before he could ask, though, the barman dropped an unopened package of clean bandages and gauze pads next to them, mumbling something about it going on Kid's tab.

"How thoughtful," Law smirked. "Do you come here often?" He turned back to Kid as he started working on properly fixing up his hand.

"Often enough." Kid shrugged the question off and watched the other work. It was obvious he wasn't open to too many personal questions.

Law was entirely unperturbed by the man's short answer, that wasn't really much of an answer at all. He could probably push and get some more out of him, but this was neither the time nor place for that.

"And do you come here only to deplete their liquor stores," he asked, as he taped off the end of the bandage he had securely wrapped around his hand. "Or do you look for something else as well?" He snuck a short look at the man from under his lashes, leaning closer to him even as he was still holding onto his hand and running a light fingertip over the center of his bandaged palm.

Kid blinked at the soft touch. _'Oh.'_

"Well, sometimes I come for… other things. Depends on what the night has to offer." Kid subtly shifted to turn more towards the doctor.

Maybe the night wouldn't be such a bust after all.

The stranger really _was_ attractive, not even counting Kid's weakness for body modification, the dim shine of the earrings in the bar's lighting enough to catch his eye.

They were sitting down, but Kid could tell he was tall, and despite how slim he looked, Kid could spot the hints of hard muscle that sent a pleased growl rolling through him. But his face was gorgeous enough to put every model he had ever known, regardless of gender, to absolute shame.

Law's eyes sparkled with interest under his lowered lids, as he made sure to stretch out his long legs when he noticed the man look him up and down, and leaned back to accent his slim body, opening his posture invitingly. His own eyes lingered on the man's lips, licking his own unconsciously at the thought of having that lipstick smeared all over them.

"Hm," Law returned his gaze to the redhead's and held his eyes. "See something you like tonight?"

"Maybe. Depends on if it's being offered." Kid needed to know how far the other was looking to take things.

Kid was an asshole most of the time, but he had enough pride and morals not to go where he wasn't explicitly wanted.

"Very much so," Law leaned further into Kid's space, dropping Kid's hand to run the back of his fingers up his arm instead. "There's a lot more ink you might be interested in seeing," he spread his legs a little. "Maybe touching. Licking," his voice dropped to a low purr.

Kid held back a purr. Fuck, that voice went with the color of the doctor's skin perfectly; warm, smooth, and dark like molasses.

And he _did_ have a sweet tooth.

"Mmmm," Kid ran one of his own fingers gently up the other man's arm, following that path of ink with just the tip of a nail, "Did you have a place close by in mind?"

Kid, despite his eagerness to seal the deal, wasn't stupid enough to follow an unknown person too far away from his home turf.

"How does my hotel room just around the corner sound?" Law shivered lightly at Kid's tease over his tattoo and leaned in to murmur the last words in his ear. "I have a very nice, big bed, a number of unoccupied walls and a table. I'll even let you pick which one to fuck me into."

Kid groaned at that image. "That sounds exactly like what I need." Kid stood up, very much in the doctor's personal space as he breathed words over the other's lips. "Mind if I have a name to scream later?"

Kid didn't care if it was his real name, he didn't even expect it to be, but it would still be nice to be able to call his stranger something other than 'hey, you'.

Law spread his legs even further, pulling the man in between them by his shirt and darted his tongue out to lick at his lips teasingly.

"That would be Law," he offered easily as he ran one leg up the back of the man's thigh slowly. "And who do I have the pleasure to spend this night with?"

Kid resisted the urge to just fuck right here in the barroom: but even his loyal patronage only got him so much leeway with the owner.

Before he answered, or did anything else, Kid pulled out a respectably thick roll of cash and laid it on the bar top. He had an open tab here, but Kid owed the bartender at least this much for putting up with his moodiness on a regular basis.

"Kid." Knowing he had to do it at least once before they left, Kid leaned in and licked 'Law's' ear, feeling the light metal ornaments roll across his tongue.

He finally took a calming breath and drew back, offering his unscathed hand to help Law to his feet. "Lead the way, 'Law'."

Law arched his neck and turned his head into Kid's touch, groaning quietly at the feel of the man's hot tongue against his sensitive ear. He almost didn't let him take a step back, but figured the sooner they made it to his room, the faster they would actually get to fucking; and if the man was as good as he looked, it would be a night Law wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

He took the offered hand and stepped right back into Kid's space, not releasing it as he lead the way out of the bar. He hadn't missed the easy way with which Kid dropped a wad of cash on the counter, and thought the barman would be more than compensated for the evening, if he was always so generous.

His room was, indeed, just around the corner, in a nondescript business hotel. It was neither overly expensive, nor a dump, settling comfortably somewhere in the middle with clean rooms and discreet staff. The room was just about what could be expected, and together with the big bed, table and uncluttered walls, there was a couch, low coffee table and TV. A suitcase laid closed on one side of the bed, and there were little things out of place that made it look lived in.

Kid scanned the area with a keen eye before being satisfied enough to turn back to Law.

Kid didn't waste a moment in pressing his mouth softly against his, pulling them back further into the room until he felt his knees come in contact with the couch.

"I really wanna see the rest of that ink you keep hinting at." Kid whispered into Law's mouth.

Law flattened both hands on Kid's chest, and shoved back to have him sprawling on the couch, before taking a half-step back and running a hand teasingly down his own chest, a playful glint dancing in his eyes as swayed his hips enticingly.

He unbuttoned his jeans, but didn't go any farther than that, instead reaching up to undo the lowest button of his shirt as well.

"Hm? And what _do_ you plan on doing with it, after you see it?"

Kid felt a tremor of anticipation go through him at that little display of force, and he wondered if maybe this man would be more unusual than just his appearances pointed towards.

Fuck, but it was hard to find anyone other than hulking meatheads who were willing to put Kid through his paces.

"Whatever you want me to." Kid rasped. He hooked his thumbs under his tight sleeveless turtleneck, pulling the clingy material up just enough to run his hands over himself. "I'll play if you will… _Doctor_ Law."

Law's grin stretched wider, always happy to play these games when given the chance and a willing partner. But as Kid seemed more than happy to oblige, Law pressed a booted foot between his and kicked his legs apart, before planting his own foot on the edge of the couch between them. This move always worked better when he was in heels, but the opportunity was there. Law was never one to miss opportunities.

He rested an elbow on his bent knee and looked down at Kid, smirking.

"That sounds very much like something I can get behind."

Kid looked down at the shiny leather, obviously expensive, so close to his groin and followed it upwards with an appreciative look.

He licked his lips and pulled his shirt over his head, eager to give Law something more to look at. Kid trailed long black nails over his body enticingly, hoping to bait Law further, and played with his belt.

"I wouldn't mind you getting behind a lot of things. But maybe later. For now, got any requests?" Kid smirked.

Law licked his lips, following the black, painted nails as they drew tempting lines over white skin. Kid was certainly very much what Law wanted right then, all strong muscles and a powerful charm that he couldn't resist.

"I'm going to request you fuck me now, and elaborate on all the things I can get behind later," he grinned, undoing another button from the lower part of his shirt and slipping his foot off of the couch, replacing it with his knee, as he leaned into Kid. The slight opening of the fabric revealed a toned abdomen, but no hint of the rest of the tattoos he kept promising quite yet.

Kid almost whined at the cruel suspense Law was keeping him in.

He held back the demand to see more of that warm caramel skin and pulled a condom and a small thing of lube out of his pocket before he undid his belt. "Can't go against Doctor's orders, now can I?"

Law could see the anticipation building in Kid, and internally congratulated himself for a tease well executed. He looked like he might consider ripping Law's shirt right off of his shoulders very soon, and the fact that he was keeping himself from doing it made Law so much more interested in what other kinds of obedience Kid was willing to show him.

"I would certainly advise against it," he grinned and pressed in to kiss the man deeply, aggressively licking into his mouth while one hand held his head in place and angled him just like Law wanted him.

Kid hummed into the kiss, keeping his mouth lax and letting himself enjoy it, while his hands continued to work his pants open enough to reveal his awakening erection. He thanked his lucky stars he hadn't felt like wearing anything underneath today.

Explaining his… uncommon choice in underwear to a one night stand was not how he wanted this night to go.

Law thoroughly enjoyed the way Kid let him take charge of the kiss, exploring his mouth languidly and taking his time to lick every part of it, before pulling back. He had worked a couple more buttons of his shirt open by the time he did, and once his mouth was free, he pushed the last couple out through their holes and let it hang open on either side of his chest. The tattoo revealed under it stretched over most of his chest, black lines crisscrossing over his skin in the shape of a burning heart with a smiling face in the middle.

"Why don't you show me how much you like my ink, then?" he asked as he relocated his knee from between Kid's to straddle the man's lap properly.

Kid let out a heated growl and leaned in to finally trace Law's body with curious hands. The bandage scraped lightly over the warm skin, but he didn't let the slight sting deter him from his exploration.

The doctor was definitely much more built than Kid had thought initially, the firmness and tone spoke of long hard hours of effort to keep in peak condition.

Kid ducked down to kiss just below Law's jawline before he smoothed his mouth down the black paths of skin.

He licked and nibbled carefully, enjoying the novelty of having such gorgeous art beneath his touch.

Kid's growl sent shivers down Law's back, but it couldn't be compared with the wonderful feel of lips, tongue and teeth on his skin. He was very glad he had unbuttoned his jeans, cause otherwise they would be getting very tight by now. He arched his back pressing his chest into Kid's mouth, and dropped a hand into the man's lap to stroke his cock to full hardness.

"There's more, you know," he said, his voice having dropped into a heady purr, the hand not on Kid's cock burrowing in his flaming red hair and holding him close.

Kid looked up from beneath his eyelashes, the angle unintentionally giving him a sultry expression. "I want to see them." He kissed and dipped his tongue into Law's navel teasingly. "Please?"

Law couldn't even hold out to tease him, not when Kid looked up at him like _that_ and begged. He shrugged the shirt off, revealing the hearts that swirled over both shoulders, and the forearm tats that Kid had already seen. He liked when people were appreciative of his ink for a number of reasons, and getting this kind of reaction was _very_ enjoyable.

Kid automatically reached up and stroked his fingers over them softly. "They're amazing. Whoever inked you has serious skills. They're eye catching without being distracting. They're like a living part of you."

He kept kissing down Law's stomach to rub his nose into the thin happy trail leading into the doctor's pants. It was as far as he could go in this position, so he licked his way back up to rub a nipple with his teeth wickedly.

"Oh, yes, he has skills, alright. That's why I let him work on me so much," Law moaned at Kid's mouth, and decided he really wanted to move things along, his cock straining against his pants already. He pushed off the couch, toed off his shoes, and slid both jeans and boxers off with one clean motion. There was more ink on the top of his thighs, a circle of the same different-sized spots that decorated his jeans, mirrored on either leg. He kicked the last of his clothing away casually, and prowled forward again, stopping with a leg on either side of Kid's and looking down at him. "You wanna stretch me, or should I do the honors?"

Kid was staring at the spots on Law's thighs, and had to blink hard twice before he could look up to respond, instead of lunging forward to spend the rest of the night worshipping Law's thighs, and maybe other places too, with his mouth like he so badly wanted.

He swallowed some of the saliva that had flooded his mouth so he could speak. "I think I can do that."

Kid picked up one of the condoms from the roll, tearing it open, and covering three of his fingers with it for a nice slick glove. He stroked his other hand up and down one of Law's hips to steady him.

Kid tried to ignore the warm firm press of something against his upper stomach as he reached around Law, doing his best not to offer to suck the man off with no protection like some cheap hooker.

Fuck, but he loved the taste of cock, and at only half erect he knew Law had a really fucking nice one that would fill his mouth just right.

Law appreciated how well prepared and behaved Kid was, as he settled back into his lap with his legs spread wide over Kid's. He found the redhead's mouth for a hungry kiss again, even as his own hands explored the expanse of pale, unmarked skin beneath him. For someone who could enjoy good tattoos so much, the man had surely kept his own body free of them. Law vaguely wondered if there was a reason for that.

Kid parted his lips as he did the same to Law's cheeks, moving his covered fingers over the opening he found. He took his time, gently probing until he felt it ease open enough to accept the tip of one finger.

Kid reached up with his other hand to pull and lightly pinch one of Law's nipples, using the distraction to sink his finger deeper into the other man.

Law moaned into the kiss, his hips pressing back a little into Kid's hand. The tugs on his nipple had shivers run up and down his spine, too, and he rocked a touch forward, rubbing his cock against Kid's hard abs.

"Please, Kid," he said when he broke for air, "I'm hardly a fragile virgin. You could afford to go a _little_ faster."

Kid obliged once given permission, pressing inwards at a much more insistent pace. Kid himself liked it rough, but it wasn't polite to assume anything in the bedroom, especially on the first interaction.

Soon, Kid was fingering him deeply with all three fingers, occasionally adding a little extra lube. It was water based so it didn't interfere with what little already coated the condom.

"I think you're just about ready. Want to help me put this on?" Kid held up an unopened one and offered it to Law.

Law thoroughly enjoyed the stretch of Kid's fingers opening him one after the other, and, with the man not being quite as careful, it added a hint of insistence to it that had him pressing back eagerly. He got fucked regularly, so he knew he could very easily take what Kid had to offer him, and he took the packet, biting on a corner and tearing it open with his teeth.

He rolled the condom onto the man with practiced motions, and rubbed a little more lube onto it, running his fingers over his erection to spread it nicely.

"You ready?" he asked, from where his face was pressed into Kid's neck, biting and suckling at a particularly tender spot.

Kid sighed with pleasure at the tight grip around him, and pulled his fingers free after one firm rub against Law's prostate. After tossing the condom aside, Kid laid back against the couch comfortably.

"I'm all yours, Doctor." Kid purred.

Law bit a little harsher at the casual sprawl, but decided to forgive the man for so obviously leaving all the work to him. He very much liked to ride his partners, so it wasn't that much of a hardship after all.

He held Kid's cock steady as he positioned himself, pressing down as soon as he felt the slick head press against his entrance. Oh, this would feel so much better without the condom, but Law _was_ a doctor, and _wasn't_ stupid enough to fuck a stranger without proper protection.

He pushed down insistently, feeling Kid's erection breach him and moaned, long and drawn out, at the sensation of being slowly opened as he lowered himself onto him.

Kid grit his teeth with a hiss at the tight hot walls that closed around him. " _F-fuck_ , you feel good..."

Kid didn't stay passive for long, hands beginning to move over Law's upper body to tease and massage, doing his best to help ease any stiff muscles. Finally, he let his unbandaged fingers wrap around Law's cock, licking his lips hungrily as he stroked it nice and slow.

Law gave himself a moment to get adjusted when Kid bottomed out, and murmured approval at the man's hands dancing all across his body and eliciting sweet shudders from him. But when Kid focused on his erection, his neck arched and his head fell back, lips parting in a deep groan. The hard heat inside of him, pressed nicely against his prostate, and the man's fingers around his cock were a damnably good combination.

He put one arm over Kid's shoulders for support, before he grabbed him by the hair again and descended on his mouth, the kiss rough, hot and wet, with Law urging him to give just as good as he was given.

Kid growled, no longer content to be docile, and nipped at the invading tongue sweetly before sucking it the way he wanted to with Law's cock. He gradually started to move his hips, grinding upwards in a slow circle.

The gradual shifts of Kid's hips made his cock rub repeatedly over Law's prostate, and he groaned and gasped into Kid's mouth, matching his pace to grind right back down onto him, as he sucked on his tongue. Kid felt wonderful and big inside of him, and only this much already made his skin flush with heat.

It didn't take long for Law to grow impatient with it though, and soon he pulled back from the kiss to raise himself up on his knees, and then sink right back down on Kid's cock, starting up a fast, hard rhythm that had him digging his nails into Kid's shoulders at how _good_ it felt.

Kid's head fell back and his breathing quickened at the delicious drag and pull around his cock. "Fuck, you're good at this." His hands raked up and down Law's hips.

"Hmm, so I've been told," Law groaned, before speeding up his movements, voice rough and low, and his breath hitching. "But you've got a good cock to work with too," he grinned, adding a twist to his hips the next time he sank onto Kid.

Kid nipped Law's chin and put more strength into his thrusts, eager to watch Law come undone. He wrapped his hand around Law's cock again, this time twisting over the head with every upwards stroke.

"Ah- oh _yes_ ," Law gasped at Kid's stronger thrusts and pressed his face in the man's neck when he put a hand on his cock, his voice rising in loud appreciation at every twist of his wrist. He met Kid's thrusts with equal force, squeezing down on him every time their hips met.

Kid rested his face in Law's hair, breathing in his scent to try and steady himself. The stress he had been under recently had put him on edge and made it difficult to find the time to get his needs taken care of, especially this particular one.

And, if he was exceptionally lucky, he would get another one filled as well.

"Won't last much longer, sorry, it's been a while." He whispered harshly into Law's ear.

"Don't… appolo… gize…" Law managed between pants, the pleasure building inside of him steadily with the strokes over him and Kid's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. Gods, he wasn't going to last much himself, at this point, and he very much wanted to have Kid tipping over the edge together with him. He squeezed his thighs on either side of the man's hips and put his hard muscles to work, riding Kid as fast as he could.

"Come… on," he said between gasps for air. "Come on… Kid."

Kid shivered at Law's breathy tone, and he let out a sound that might have been a groan as he felt what little control he had left snap.

His hips stuttered in their rhythm and he leaned forward to bite Law's shoulder to stifle a shout, his body trembling at the pleasure that slammed through him.

Law cried out as the sting in his shoulder sent him over the edge as well, pleasure bursting through his entire body and making him clamp down hard on Kid in his release. His entire body shook with Kid's faltering rhythm and his release painted the redhead's chest, the orgasm making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

After stroking Law through his own orgasm with a shaky hand, Kid tiredly wrapped his arms around him to make sure his partner didn't fall off while weakened.

Kid stroking him through the aftershocks only had Law gasping and moaning in high, broken increments in his throat, the pleasure keeping steady at the height he was kept at. Gods, Kid was damn _good_ at this. When he finally slumped on top of the man, exhausted and sated, Law very much appreciated the supporting hold around him.

Kid rubbed Law's back absently with a warm purr. "That... was very nice… Thanks for this, I- ugh, I _really_ needed it."

"Oh, yes," he murmured into Kid's neck, hands running up and down his sides contentedly. "Very nice indeed. I hope you have this evening free, Kid, because you promised me a 'later', and I very much plan on holding you to that."

Kid grinned, happy to have hooked himself an all-nighter. "Oh yeah. _Count_ on it."

He frowned when his stomach had the nerve to growl irritably. "While we take a breather, you wanna order some delivery? There's a good Chinese place a block from here that delivers pretty late."

"Hm, that sounds good, I'm not sure when I ate last myself," Law found the strength to lift himself off Kid's lap, and after stretching languidly right there, in front of Kid - skin slick and shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, his tattoos glistening in the low light of the room – he sauntered off to grab a washcloth and soak it in the bathroom. His back, when he turned it to Kid, was free of any marks, completely clean and somewhat lacking, compared to how nicely covered with tattoos he was almost everywhere else.

Kid tilted his head at the oddly bare skin on Law's back, but ignored it to grab his phone to call the Chinese place. He didn't know exactly what his partner for the night would like, so he ordered a bit of everything. Wasn't like he couldn't afford it.

If there was one of the few things he never lacked, it was money. Though he would trade it all away for a lot of things.

Kid shook his head to get rid of the heavy thoughts for now.

He called out to Law. "Food's on its way."

Law returned back with a warm washcloth to offer Kid so he could clean up, and then took a quick look at his bandage to make sure it was in place, afterwards he started gathering his clothes from the ground – no use to put on anything clean, given he was going to be taking it off very soon again anyway. He slipped his jeans on without any underwear this time and didn't button up his shirt, as he grabbed two beers from the small fridge and flopped down on the couch next to Kid, offering him one.

Kid accepted it gratefully and opened it. Out of reflex, he dipped one of his painted nails into the drink, pleased when it stayed black.

One of the first presents his best friend had ever gotten him was a steady supply of nail polish that reacted to any possible drug that someone would try to slip him, figuring that at least he knew Kid would keep it on him at all times.

He took a long drink and stood up at the knock at the door. Kid silently peered out the peephole before slowly opening it to take the food. He paid with enough for a generous tip and brought the two full bags of food to the coffee table for Law to go through at his leisure

Law noticed the man dipping his finger in the drink, but shrugged it off easily. The full bags of food, though, caught Law's attention very much.

"You must really be hungry," he grinned and helped Kid unload all the containers, humming appreciatively at the wide variety. He really _had_ missed the last couple of meals – a side effect of being out of reach from his mother-hen friends.

Kid shrugged. "Didn't know what you would like, so I just got something of everything."

Kid picked through the bags for a pair of chopsticks and some fried rice.

"I'm usually fine with anything, as long as there's no bread involved," Law followed suit and grabbed a container with some sort of chicken. "Though I haven't had the chance to learn much about the places around here," he took a bite and chewed appreciatively. "You should leave me their number, this is good."

"No problem." Kid went ahead and wrote on a clean napkin with his tube of lipstick, leaving it next to Law's chopsticks.

Kid went back to plowing his way through spicy steak strips and fried rice.

Easily catching up on the man's reluctance to talk, Law filled the dinner with a bit of mindless chatter; talking about the local attractions he had seen, the medical conference he was _actually_ here to see and how much a waste of time and money it was, and a number of other inconsequential things he could think of. He was used to a much rowdier company during mealtimes, and as much as he usually complained, he found that the lack of it was unpleasant.

Soon they had made a noticeable dent in the food, and Law had brought them another couple of beers.

Kid knew he wasn't the best of company after a bad day, so he did his best to keep up with quiet comments and acknowledgements of whatever Law chose to talk about.

It was nice listening to someone talk about their day, idle chatter that made the atmosphere more comfortable. His best friends always did what they could to be around him, but they couldn't always be there, and none of them were particularly talkative.

It was always so quiet when he was stuck in that place without them.

This was a nice change. Maybe Law wouldn't mind seeing each other again after this.

In spite of Kid's quiet, subdued attitude, Law got the vibe from him that he was enjoying the dinner, so he didn't take offence at the man keeping to himself. When they had both finally had as much as they possibly could and put away the rest of the containers, he leaned back on the couch and nudged Kid with a knee lightly.

"So, what else were you hoping to get from tonight, hm?" he asked with an easy grin.

Kid tentatively smiled up at him. "If you're interested, how do you feel about topping?..." He fidgeted slightly at this point.

Kid had had plenty of people turn down the idea of topping him, just because apparently he didn't fit their 'image', what with his body type and personality. He had been out right laughed at, after some having taken it to be a joke.

Law pointedly ignored his discomfort as he raked his eyes all over Kid with a hunger spiking behind his gaze. Oh, he liked that idea very much. There was always this wonderful added thrill of topping someone stronger than him, not because of any supposed lack of power in the side which took it up the ass, but because he always knew he was being _allowed_ to do it, and that show of faith, of obvious interest, from the other party was something he _very_ much appreciated.

"I am _certainly_ interested," he said, grinning at Kid wide. "But how about we actually make use of the bed this time?"

Kid felt tension leave him in relief at Law's acceptance. "Alright."

He stood up, kicking off his socks and shoes as he went. The jeans went last, getting thrown over the footboard of the bed before he crawled onto it, fully nude.

Law followed with little hesitation, chucking the shirt off of his shoulders and stepping out of his jeans along the way. He stopped only long enough to grab the rest of the condoms and the tube of lube, and crawled right after Kid on the bed. He pressed the man down, licking a trail up from his abdomen to a nipple and teasing there with teeth and tongue.

Kid watched through half lidded eyes, enjoying the pleasant tingles from having the sensitive nub touched. "Any particular requests for how you want me?"

Law sucked on the hardened nipple for a moment more, enjoying the feel of it between his lips, before he released it, a thin trail of spit following.

"You mentioned something about 'getting behind'," he grinned, wide and predatory with a glint in his eyes, one hand spreading over Kid's chest and feeling his heartbeat under his palm.

Kid grinned. "Yes, I did." He abruptly turned over, crawling further up the bed before peering over his shoulder with a smirk. He shook his hips with more than a little sass. "Like the view, doc?"

Law's eyes travelled all over the exposed back and ass and he leaned in to bite playfully at an ass cheek, feeling a twinge of disappointment that he couldn't just spread him and lick him open, hear all the sounds he could coax out of him with only his mouth there. But Law wouldn't do that before he had some proof his partners were clean in more ways than one; and besides, he didn't like the taste of silicon much.

Instead, he moved up to nibble at his tailbone, then further up to trace his spine with his mouth.

"Very much so," he murmured into the pale skin under him.

Kid let out a little moan at the bite to his backside. He really hoped Law liked it rough, because he definitely wanted more of this and other things too. "I'm happy it pleases you..."

Law hummed at the good reaction the bite got him, and opening a condom, he slipped a finger inside to tease at his entrance.

"I can be rough, or I can be careful," he pressed kisses all the way to the back of Kid's neck, and licking there lightly. "What would you rather I be tonight, Kid?"

Kid took a deep breath and rested his head on the pillows, hands clenching the headboard hard enough to make his wounded hand sting. " _Rough_."

Law hummed appreciatively into his neck, before pushing one finger all the way in, not stopping until the others rested against his ass, pressing it in and out a couple of times and rubbing Kid from the inside insistently. After a very short while of this, he removed it to add a little more lube to the condom, and pushed in with two fingers this time, leaning back to watch how Kid took them.

Kid sucked in breaths harshly, face buried in the pillows as he tried to keep his hips from moving. He was excited, but he knew it had been too long since his last partner to move things too quickly now. Having a pleasantly sore ass the morning after was one thing, but getting a _tear_ from being overzealous was entirely different.

So he waited until he felt confident enough to encourage Law onwards, and murmured. "More..."

Law's grin turned sharp at the sound of Kid begging for more, and he pressed both fingers as deep as they would go, hooking them and seeking out his prostate to rub slow circles over it. He leaned in to lick and nibble at the small of his back again as he did it, before he pulled the fingers back and started fucking them into Kid with sharp little motions of his hand, making sure to keep the condom in place.

Kid bit into the pillow to stifle all the sounds falling from him, his hips finally moving in time with Law's hand. His own hands tightened further on the headboard, making the wood creak; he had little doubt he would reopen the cut on his palm like this, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

"Let me hear you, Kid," Law said, as he dropped his other hand to still his hips just enough to work a third finger into him, before resuming with his slow thrusts, pulling his fingers apart on every pull to stretch him properly.

Kid shivered and reluctantly turned his head to let himself pant and whine at every touch to that sensitive place inside of him. "Fuck, you're good...I know I keep saying that, but _damn_ it's true."

"Glad to know you approve," Law smiled smugly, a little stroking to his ego making him more than happy with his choice of partner for the evening. When his fingers finally pulled out of Kid's body, the condom being chucked over the side of the bed carelessly, he tore open the next one and rolled it on quickly, before rubbing his cock up and down Kid's ass. "Do you want this?" He asked, teasingly pressing at his opening without actually pushing inside.

Kid groaned and tried to press backwards, hoping to impale himself on it: he couldn't see it, but just the heavy touch alone let him know how very good the doctor would feel in him. "Fuck, please, I _need_ it..."

"Oh, begging _already_ , " Law purred, pleased against Kid's skin, before circling a hand over his hips to hold him steady as he finally pressed in, giving Kid exactly what he had been asking for. "Must really have been a while, for you to be so eager for it," he mused, making sure he would go slow in the initial push. Being rough was a great thing, but it only came after the partner was good and ready to take it.

Kid murmured an agreement, eyes falling shut as he focused only on the feeling of being pushed apart on the inside in the best way possible.

Once he bottomed out, Law held there, bending to press his chest against Kid's back and breathing heavy from the willpower it took not to just pound into him like this. Gods, Kid felt so good inside, tight and hot, even if Law knew it would feel so much better without the condom. But even only this was enough to have him moaning and resting a hand beside Kid's body to keep himself steady, to give him just a little more time to get used to this.

Kid was taking deep shaky breaths and it was all he could do to just lie there and accept that perfect force invading him. The headboard creaked even louder at the death grip he had on it.

"Tell me when you're ready," Law murmured into his back, pressing his lips against the bumps of his spine to distract himself from the tightness enveloping him.

Kid concentrated on relaxing his lower body. Despite his eagerness for a rough night, he _really_ did not need a tear in his ass on top of everything else.

He waited until he was sure that he was ready, when he felt himself relax enough, before sighing. "I'm okay, you can move now."

Law nuzzled the back of his neck, before withdrawing completely, pulling out of Kid's body to add a little more lube to the condom, and when he pushed back in, he did so in a single hard, deep thrust that had him buried all the way to the balls.

"Is this how you want it?" He asked, his voice low and dark and pleased.

"Yessss..." Kid hissed heatedly. "Harder, fuck, _please_ fuck me harder."

Law hummed happily into the side of Kid's neck, making a little path of bites upwards to suck on the lobe of his ear, before he pulled back and then thrust into him just like that again. He settled in a hard, strong pace that wasn't too fast, but had most of his strength behind every thrust. Gods, this evening was turning out to be one vigorous work-out, but he was thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

Kid clenched his eyes shut against the brutal pounding, wanting to give himself over to it completely.

No thoughts, no responsibilities, no orders to fulfill, and no old hag there to sneer at him.

Just himself and a gorgeous man there to make his body too sore to remember anything else but the exquisite painful pleasure thrumming through him.

Law fucked him forceful and deep, loving how the man seemed to get lost in it, but wanting to hear more of the compliments he had been throwing around earlier. More than that, Law wanted to hear him _beg_ for it.

He grabbed Kid by his hair and pulled back, making Kid focus on the here and now, and looking back at him, his hips never slowing.

"Tell me how I feel inside you," he growled, fucking into Kid relentlessly and squeezing the red hair between his fingers. "Tell me how much you _like_ it."

Kid struggled to keep his eyes open enough to look at Law. "F-feels _so_ good. You feel so good inside me, you make it so _tight_. Need you deeper, harder, filling me until I don't have to _think_ anymore." He pleaded.

" _Yes,_ " Law growled, using the hand already in Kid's hair to press his head down into the bed and bending to go after him, putting all the strength of his thrusts into fucking the man right into the mattress, his hips meeting Kid's so hard they might bruise. His eyes fell shut at the wonderful feel of abandon – he didn't often allow himself to let go like this with his partners, and there was a deeper, darker part of him that sometimes reared its head; a part which wanted to bite and scratch and pull and push until the person underneath him _shattered_. It was that part, urging him on now, and he listened only because Kid's body was strong enough, only because Kid had _asked_ for it.

Kid was a complete mess, writhing with every brutal blow to his prostate, his cock drooling freely on the sheets beneath them.

He begged between pants, pleaded for more, whimpers of how good it felt, and promises of impossible things so long as Law _just didn't stop_.

Law loved how the man was losing his mind completely under him, drank in every sound that fell from him and enjoyed every desperate plea. That just served to drive him harder, deeper, faster, until he was pounding away at Kid with everything he had, his own breath falling in harsh pants and his teeth biting into the back of his neck to quiet himself down so he could enjoy Kid falling into pieces.

He kept one hand to support himself, while he snaked the other under Kid's body and squeezed tight against his dick for a moment, before he started moving over him, stroking him in tandem with the force of his thrusts.

Given a little more time, Kid had no doubt that he would have come _just_ from Law fucking him, but the hand on his cock gave him that extra push that shoved him headlong over that cliff into a steep dive that left his mind a reeling blank mess of static.

Kid's body shook with the orgasm, and the tightening around Law sent him following right after, gasping and groaning into his skin. The pleasure was intense and beautiful, but something in the back of his mind reminded him to keep alert, to keep an eye on Kid.

He pulled out as soon as he had control over his limbs, disposing of the condom quickly, and put a hand on Kid's back.

"Kid, are you still with me?" He asked, stroking over the sweaty skin.

Kid only murmured something vague, his eyes glazed over with a far-away expression; one that clearly stated he wasn't truly registering a single word Law said.

"Oh, you're so far gone, aren't you?" Law asked, a touch of wonder on his face. "Just like that?"

He smiled and used the sheet under Kid to clean him up as best as he could, before nudging him over to the cleaner half of the bed and settling him against Law's own body, then pulling the covers over his bare shoulders to keep him warm. He wasn't accustomed to this level of intimacy with his one-night stands, but Kid was in the kind of state where he needed a little more attention than the usual lay.

"That was so good, Kid, so good," Law offered as he pet Kid's back with the hand wrapped around him.

Kid smiled faintly, still away in that dream-like state, only barely taking in the world around him and Law's reassurances. He weakly nuzzled into Law's chest, clinging to him instinctively while his mind sorted itself.

Law kept the man closer to his chest, licking his lips at the faraway expression on his face. Having this kind of hold over his partners gave him a certain thrill down to his core, a want to rough them up, to leave them crying and begging, to have them writhing; whether in pain or pleasure, it really depended only on the mood that struck him. Often, it was both. He was fairly sure he had given Kid a fair dose of both with how forceful he had been, though he could do much more to him, if given the opportunity.

And he was fairly certain he would have that opportunity again.

A sharp smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he traced lazy patterns over the man's back and waited for him to get a little more of himself back.

It was maybe almost an hour before Kid started to become more aware of his surroundings. Kid shivered slightly, a little cold even though he was wrapped in covers and Law's arms.

Kid licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry. "Law?" He shakily tried to pull the other man even closer to him.

Law had kept up his casual petting and rubbing at the man's shoulders and back the entire time, talking to him from time to time to ensure he wouldn't doze off before he came out of it. When he finally seemed to stir, Law shifted until he could properly look at Kid's face and grinned.

"Welcome back," he hummed contentedly, letting Kid pull him closer. He didn't miss the shudder or the lip licking, stretching over the side of the bed to grab the water bottle he kept on the bedside table. "Have some. Are you cold?"

Kid took a few sips of water before answering. "A little. I was told that's natural, the guy I went to was a professional at a brothel. I've only been able to see him a few times though."

Hawkins was an expensive top of the line specialized escort at a high quality brothel owned by the Donquixote Family, which made Kid that much more against going to war; as they were included as one of the three targets. The Donquixote owned nearly eighty percent of their region's brothels alone, and _all_ of the specialized ones. Well, the ones worth even setting foot in anyway.

It was hard enough keeping the old hag out of his business already, he couldn't step foot into any establishment owned by his Family without her finding out about it sooner or later. If by some miracle they won this war, Kid could kiss even the very _illusion_ of privacy good bye.

He couldn't even spend too large an amount of money at once without her being alerted to it; which resulted in him having to save up discreetly to afford time with Hawkins, even though the man had given Kid a discount as a sign of favor.

"Yes, it is," Law nodded, glad to know the man was well aware of this. "You should have mentioned you were looking for something like that, I could have done better," he teased, before nuzzling into Kid's hair and pulling away gently. "Let me get you your clothes, I'll be right back," he pulled out of the bed and patted around the room to gather Kid's abandoned pants and turtleneck from the variel locations they had been abandoned at.

Kid tried not to give in to the need to crawl after the other man in a bid to stay close to him. He stifled an upset whimper at the lose of warmth and kept his eyes locked on Law's moving form. "You can just leave them at the end of the bed, I'll get them in the morning..."

"You need to put on something _now_ , you're cold, remember?" Law huffed as he came back and dropped the clothes there, before sitting on the edge and carding his hand through Kid's hair. He could practically feel the man's need to be touched, but his body had to be cared for in other ways, as well. "I could grab a second blanket for the bed, but I'd have to go get the staff for that, if you really don't want to sleep with your clothes on," he offered, scratching at Kid's scalp.

Kid frowned at his choices, leaning into the petting before eventually grabbing his shirt and tugging it on. "This should be enough... if you don't mind me staying the night?" He asked hesitantly. Kid knew Hawkins had explicitly made clear to Kid that he was never to be left alone or push himself to be too active after a 'session', but Kid also couldn't force himself where he wasn't welcomed either.

"Please, Kid, I couldn't let you leave in good conscience right now," Law scoffed and after tugging on a pair of sleep pants he kept on top of the suitcase, he slipped back under the covers and wrapped both arms around Kid. "I won't be in any hurry in the morning, so please, make yourself comfortable," he said as he settled the blankets around the both of them, and sighed into the comfort of the bed and a warm body beside him.

Kid smiled and eagerly wrapped his body around Law's, greedily leeching his warmth. "Thank you. For this and for everything else." Kid murmured sleepily into Law's neck.

"You needn't thank me, Kid," Law promised into his hair, as he pressed closer too and stroked Kid's hair until he felt the man fall asleep against him. It took Law a lot longer, before he could let himself drift over into a dreamless rest as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Kid stirred in bed, coughing slightly to clear his throat before stretching a bit like a cat. He yawned, cracking open his eyelids to look around.

It took him only a moment to remember where he was and he turned with a frown, looking for Law. He patted the cold spot next to him with a sleepy pout.

"Law?" He called out roughly.

Law, who didn't sleep much on a good night even in his own bed, had long since woken up and been quietly taking care of some things around the room. He thought it might be considered rather impolite to wake his partner at the crack of dawn just because he couldn't sleep more than four hours at a time, so he had made sure to be quiet while he put most of the room in order, gathering Kid's things to lay them on the sofa and putting away the remnants of their dinner and other activities in the trash. He had then settled onto the couch, not wanting to disturb Kid's sleep, paging leisurely through a medical journal.

He put it away, when he heard Kid moving about, and by the time he called out, Law was already halfway to the bed. He climbed onto it and stretched over the covers beside Kid, pecking him casually.

"Sorry, I'm restless in the morning and didn't want to wake you up. I also changed your bandage while you were sleeping.I hope that's alright," he said as he settled against the sleep-warm body. "Would you like to call for some room service for breakfast?"

Kid hummed with a smile on his face, moving to crawl over and lay on top of Law like an overgrown puppy of sorts.

"That's fine. Mmmm, and food would be nice, but I have breakfast right here." He mumbled as he kissed Law good morning.

Law kissed back indulgently, enjoying the slick slide of lips against lips and the warm weight settling atop him. He brought his arms up around Kid's neck and slipped tattooed fingers through his hair.

"I'm afraid," he said between kisses, "I do have some somewhere to be in the afternoon, so while I've enjoyed our evening immensely, I don't believe it would be wise to start anything right now."

Kid made a sound of complaint, but knew he didn't have the right to disrupt the doctor's day. Plus, he wanted to keep on the man's good side for hope of seeing him again.

Kid wasn't going to let something this good slip between his fingers.

"How long will you be in town for?" Kid asked as he reluctantly pulled back.

Law slipped a hand over the back of Kid's shirt, spreading his fingers over his back and nuzzling his neck, but didn't push for anything beyond that.

"Half a week or so," he said, keeping Kid and his warmth close. "But my boss has been threatening to send me here to more conferences in the future. Maybe, if you're open to it, we could see each other again? Next time, I can _really_ take you under," he looked up and grinned widely at Kid, a tug at the side of his lips that was beyond pleased.

Kid smiled widely in return. "I'd really like that."

A ringtone suddenly sounded from his phone and he groaned. "My friend's calling to check in, he's a bit of a mother hen. I better let him now I'll be on my way soon."

Kid rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone, taking Killer's call on the last ring. A quick conversation and promises that everything was fine, and that he would be back in a couple of hours at most.

Kid hung up and turned to look at Law. "I should get dressed and head out. We could get breakfast afterwards before I leave?"

"Certainly," Law smiled as he left the bed and followed after him, his eyes slipping towards the tube of lipstick Kid had left out on the table the previous night, after writing the number on his napkin. He'd had this thought stuck in his head ever since and he bit his lip, wondering if he should ask.

He sauntered over to the table and took the lipstick, rolling it between his fingers.

"Do you mind if I..." he gestured vaguely, looking up at Kid from under his lashes, almost shy.

Kid finished pulling up his pants and looked at his lipstick with a pause. He hesitated.

Honestly, Kid had been ready to wait to fix himself up in the nearest restaurant's bathroom. He had never felt comfortable doing something that intimate around those he hadn't known for years.

"You... want to do it for me?" He asked in a halting tone.

"If you don't mind," Law's eyes fell to the tube he was spinning around in his fingers, twirling it like he sometimes did with scalpels (not in front of a _certain someone_ though, because he was too much of a worry bird).

Kid hesitated only a few more moments before slowly sitting down on the couch. "If you really want to..."

Kid still didn't know how he felt about it, but he really wanted Law to like him.

Law smiled and stood before him, running a hand through Kid's impressive bed hair and bending down to kiss him one last time, before applying the makeup.

"It looks good on you," he said when he pulled back, uncapping the tube and rolling it out, before he took Kid's face in one hand to keep him still. He carefully ran the dark color over his lower lip, one long drag of it and the color darkened it nicely, before returning to slip it over his upper one.

He pulled back a little, admiring how nicely it brought attention to Kid's lips, and slowly licked his own.

Kid rubbed his lips together to smooth the lipstick properly, then smiled faintly. "Thank you." He made to stand up, opening his mouth to ask about breakfast with the doctor.

But he couldn't.

Kid felt his head swim when he tried to force his body to listen, and he blinked in confusion. "Wha-"

An icy cold feeling rushed over him as he felt his sight start to dim. Kid seethed as he made an automatic connection and used the last of his strength to lunge at Law. " _You_. Who are you?! Who do you work for?!" He snarled.

With the drugs Law had laced the lipstick with having the immediate effect he had been hoping for, it was child's play to press a hand over Kid's chest and shove him back into the sofa. He had been _certain_ it would work fast, with how thin the lips were, and for all the precautions Kid took, he really wasn't too careful about leaving his personal belongings unattended.

As Law saw his head begin to sway on his neck, he grinned, sharp and dangerous down at him, his voice low with dark promise.

"I've got you now, Kid."

The last thing Kid saw before he lost consciousness, was Law's twisted smirk and the letters "DEATH" tattooed in black ink.


End file.
